


Cuddle Up

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cuddling in the morning. Cora & Lydia share a room. (30 Day OTP Challenge - 2. cuddling somewhere)</p>
<p>And I'm still convinced that the world needs more Cordia-College!AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages and I finally wrote the second Day - thingy.   
> I'm super insecure about the tenses I used, so feel free to point out mistakes or contradictions.  
> On another note: I hope you enjoy this story :)

A horribly loud ringing woke Cora from the relaxing depth of sleep. Shortly after that she heard Lydia climbing down her bunk bed and heading for the en suit bathroom.

“Lyds…what the hell…” she mumbled and tugged the blanket over her head. Obviously Lydia hadn’t heard her because instead of an answer she heard the door close and the shower turning on. Cora sighed. First the alarm, then the shower; everything was way too loud for her to continue sleeping. And that on a weekend. She must have dozed off nonetheless because when she opened her eyes again Lydia was back in their room, her hair already dry and a toothbrush in her mouth.

“Hey, Lyds…what are you up to?” Cora threw the blankets back and sat up. “It’s way too early to do anything but sleeping” she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. Lydia, who looked critically at two dresses threw a look back and her eyes clearly said something like “There is a toothbrush in my mouth. How do you expect me to answer you?” The brunette scrunched her nose in return. “You know, whatever it is, you could just not go and return to bed.” Sighing she continued “Preferably to my bed since you already came down.” Lydia put one dress back into her closet, put the other one over her desk chair and vanished once again to finish brushing her teeth.

“I promised Allison to meet her for breakfast. I told you we wanted to study for our next exam” Lydia finally answered and started changing into her dress. ‘Ah. Right. Study date with Allison.’ “But on a Saturday morning?” Cora groaned. “Are you sure she’s even awake? She spent the night at Isaac’s and Scott’s, right?” The ‘I bet they had a long night’ was heavily implied, but Lydia just shrugged. “It was her idea so she’ll have to deal with it.” At that – like a sign - her phone went off and Lydia accepted the call with a raised eyebrow. “Allison?”

“ _Yes, good morning, hi!_ ” Cora could hear Allison’s voice as well as soft giggles in the background that sounded suspiciously like Scott and Isaac. Werewolf hearing: (almost) never a bad thing. _“I know we were supposed to meet up for breakfast, but can we, like, take a rain check on this? Isaac’s making us pancakes and you know how I love his pancakes and please don’t be mad and-_ “ Before Allison could ramble on Lydia cut her off with an eye roll. “It’s okay, Allison, I understand. We’re still meeting up to study?” Cora could hear Allison’s relieved sigh and chuckled lowly. “ _Yes! Naturally! Thank you so much, Lydia! I’ll see you later!_ ” And with that the phone call ended.

“Wow, those pancakes must really rock”, Cora laughed and shook her head lightly. Meanwhile Lydia glared half-heartedly at her phone. “I hope so”, she murmured and the added with an irritated noise “So what did I get up for?” Cora grinned and opened her arms. “Obviously so you could cuddle with me, now that you have all the time in the world!” Lydia’s answering glare made her grin even wider. “Why do I put up with you?” the ginger grumbled while taking off her dress again. “Because I’m the best girlfriend you could ever have!” Cora smiled, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Yeah, sure, that’s what they all say”, Lydia snarled as she climbed into Cora’s bed and made herself comfortable in her arms, fondness obvious in her tone. “That’s because it’s true!” Cora’s voice was muffled since she buried her face into Lydia’s hair. “Mhm, sure.”

They stayed like that, curled around each other, until Lydia’s alarm went off once again.


End file.
